I don't know how to get you back, my prince!
by Aku lupa namaku
Summary: Sakura yang hendak mengakhiri semuanya, tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan  pengakuan Sasuke. Tetapi, semuanya sia-sia… sisa umur hanya tiga hari lagi. Bagaimanakah mereka akan menghabiskan sisa umur tersebut? Yuk, Read and Review.


**I don't know how to get you back, my prince!**

** Disclaimer: **Mashashi Kishimoto

**By: **Harunoby Sakuraga

**Warning: **OC, Canon, dan segala kekurangannya. –plak-

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **SasuSaku

** Genre: **Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, dan sedikit Humor.

** Summary:** Sakura yang hendak mengakhiri semuanya, tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan pengakuan Sasuke. Tetapi, semuanya sia-sia… sisa umur hanya tiga hari lagi. Bagaimanakah mereka akan menghabiskan sisa umur tersebut? Yuk, Read and Review.

.

.

.

"AKU HARUS MEMBULATKAN TEKADKU!" tegasnya seraya hendak menikam seorang pemuda dengan kunai beracun dari belakang. Gadis itu pun berlari sekuat tenaga. Dan…

BRRrrrtt…

'Apa yang terjadi? HARUSNYA TEKADKU SUDAH BULAT!' batinnya memekik berontak.

"SAKURA!" teriak Kakashi.

"Ukh!"

"SASUKE, HENTIKAAN!" Kakashi berusaha mencegah.

WUussh…

Tanpa disangka, seorang pemuda lainnya menyelamatkan Sakura. Seorang pemuda tampan, berambut kuning jabrik, dengan kekuatan yang terang serta menghangatkan. Kedatangannya sangat tiba-tiba dan tepat waktu. Hampir saja nyawa seseorang melayang. Pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini telah dijuluki sebagai 'pahlawan konoha'. Dan, semua orang memanggilnya…

.

.

"Naruto…" gumam Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itupun mengantarkan Sakura pada tempat yang dirasanya aman, yaitu tepat di dekat gurunya Kakashi, lalu ia kembali menghampiri Sasuke.

.

"Sasuke, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu," ucap Naruto.

"Hn. Apa!" balas Sasuke singkat.

"Haha.. kau masih sedingin dulu 'ya?" canda Naruto.

"Cih! Dasar tidak beguna!"

"Jangan kau berikan kebencianmu pada orang lain, terutama SAKURA!"

"Hn."

"Dan, kalau kau mendesak Konoha…"

"…"

"Aku harus bertarung denganmu… tahanlah kebencianmu sampai saat itu… lalu hantamkan padaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena… cuma aku yang bisa menerima kebencianmu! Itu memang tugasku, Sasuke!"

"APA-APAAN INI! APA SEBENARNYA MAUMU! KENAPA KAU BEGITU PEDULI PADAKU!" bentak Sasuke.

"Karena kita... TEMAN!" jawab Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata teman.

Sasuke merasa ada getaran di hatinya saat mendengar pernyataan Naruto tersebut. Ia memandangi ketiga sosok yang berada di depannya sambil menyunggingkan cengiran.

"Cih! Aku tak peduli. Dan tugasku masih banyak. Kalian bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Kita akan bertarung di tempat yang lebih elit. Sampai bertemu di saat kematian kalian, SHINOBI-SHINOBI KONOHA!"

"Sasuke," Sakura bergumam lirih.

"Datanglah kapan saja, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum menatap kepergian temannya itu.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang dihiasi nuansa pink, didapati seorang gadis cantik berambut pinky sedang terbaring lemah di atas futonnya, menangis tersedu sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tatapan mata yang ia pancarkan begitu kosong, seakan tak ada jiwa di dalam tubuh tersebut. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada sosok yang sangat ia cintai, juga tak mudah ia lepaskan begitu saja seperti yang dikiranya. Air mata menganak sungai seperti enggan untuk berhenti.

**Sakura POV**

.

'Aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk membujukmu kembali, Sasuke-kun... sekalipun untuk menghentikanmu, tetap hasilnya sia-sia… apakah masih ada kesadaran dari hatimu yang terdalam, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau begitu membenciku dan shinobi-shinobi konoha yang juga merupakan temanmu.

Sekarang apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana? Akankah kau sedang menyusun srategi untuk membunuh kami?

Sasuke… Uchiha. Aku… sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk yang terbaik bagimu.

Kami-sama, apakah semuanya 'kan baik-baik saja?'

.

**End of Sakura POV**

Gadis itu mencoba bangkit dari futonnya. Perlahan ia berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar mandi hendak menyegarkan jasmaninya.

CLEETAKK…

Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka, dan Sakura pun bergegas masuk. Gerakannya begitu cepat seperti tak sabar hendak melakukan sesuatu yang telah ia rencanakan. Ketika ia akan menutup pintu tersebut, senyum tersunggingkan di bibirnya. Sakura bergumam, "Ini akan menjadi awal dari sebuah akhir, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Sakura terus berlari menelusuri pepohonan. Melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Sedari tadi hanya satu orang yang mengisi seluruh pikirannya. Ia terus berlari. Tak seorang pun mengetahui kepergiannya, kecuali Naruto. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu mengikuti Sakura sejak dari gerbang utama Konoha. Ia merasakan hal yang aneh ketika melihat tatapan dari mata Haruno itu. Tatapan yang begitu… dingin dan mengerikan. 'Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?' tanyanya dalam hati.

.

Naruto terus mengawasi Sakura yang berada di depannya. Tetapi karena lengah, ternyata yang ia lihat hanyalah bunshin dari si Kunoichi, ia terbelalak mendapati Sakura yang telah berada dibelakangnya, kemudian ia merasakan sengatan kecil dan cairan yang masuk ke aliran darahnya. Seketika pandangannya buram. Ia mendekati Sakura dengan langkah gontai, mencoba meraih tangan gadis itu. Tapi…

BRUUKK…

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Biarkan aku yang melakukannya," gumam Sakura.

Semuanya berubah gelap. Naruto tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. "Kami-sama, tolonglah teman- temanku." Pintanya dengan sedikit berbisik seraya menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

.

.

.

"Apa benar ini tempatnya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. "Markas Akatsuki. Tempat tinggal Sasuke Uchiha yang sekarang," Sakura bergumam lagi.

Secara perlahan dan hati-hati ia memasuki wilayah markas tersebut. Kunoichi ini berusaha agar tidak ketahuan, tapi ia lupa dengan lawannya.

"Haruno Sakura, ya?"

DEG…

"Siapa disana?" balas Sakura.

"Ssstt… jangan berisik! Nanti kita akan ketahuan." Sepasang tangan kekar tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang Sakura.

"Cih! Mau apa kau, Kabuto?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu dan konoha. Kau ingin membunuh Uchiha 'kan?"

"Ya."

"Bagus. Saat ini si tua Madara sedang pergi. Kita lakukan sekarang juga! Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan itu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Bukan apa-apa, dan bukan urusanmu. Lagipula kau sudah tak perduli lagi dengan anak itu 'kan?

"Hn. Aku ingin melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari siapapun!" tegas Sakura pada Kabuto.

"Baiklah. Jangan buang waktu, Haruno. Akan kuantarkan kau ke Uchiha."

.

.

.

CKLEEK…

"Siapa?"

"…"

"Pergilah kalau tak ada urusan!"

Sakura masih tak bisa mengendalikan diri sepenuhnya. Ia masih kaku dan pikirannya galau saat mendengar suara pemuda itu.

"Sharinggan tak bisa ditipu, Sakura. Pergilah sebelum terjadi sesuatu," kata Sasuke lembut.

Ia terheran-heran dengan nada bicara Sasuke yang tak seperti biasanya. Sakura menjawab, "Aku tak tahu bagaimana untuk membuatmu kembali, Sasuke." Sakura benar-benar kehilangan kendali akan dirinya yang langsung memeluk Sosok yang telah ia rindukan. Air mata kembali mengalir dengan deras. Sekarang ia hanya pasrah. Uchiha ini pasti akan membunuhnya. Sakura merasa seperti pecundang.

"Sebenarnya saat ini aku sangat ingin membunuhmu, tapi aku ingin Naruto juga ikut menyaksikan kematianmu. Karena kesedihannya merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagiku, Sakura. GYAAHAAHAHA…"

Hati Sakura tercabik-cabik mendengar pernyataan pemuda yang dicintainya. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan bius racun yang disembunyikan di belakangnya. Sasuke tahu Sakura hendak memberikannya racun, tapi ia hanya meremehkan, karena Orochimaru sudah memberinya kekebalan terhadap racun.

CRRAASSH…

Darah mengalir dari lengan Sasuke. Racun itu dengan segera menyebar bersama dengan aliran darah. Mulanya Sasuke hanya menyungingkan cengiran khasnya, tak beberapa lama kemudian barulah ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Racun itu bereaksi! "A… apa yang ka… kau?" tanyanya.

"Sekalipun kau itu kebal terhadap berbagai racun, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini. Itu adalah akar tanaman yang sudah hampir punah di dunia ini… akan tetapi, efeknya sangat lambat. Umurmu tinggal tiga hari lagi, Uchiha Sasuke. Selanjutnya…"

CRRAASSH…

Darah segar kembali menghiasi ruangan itu. Tapi kali ini pemilik darah itu bukanlah pemuda tadi, melainkan gadis berambut pink.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena tak ada gunanya aku hidup jika orang yang aku cintai tak hidup."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sakura."

DEG

"Tiga hari lagi kita akan mati, ya? Kalau begitu aku ingin mengajakmu pergi dari sini. Banyak yang ingin kuceritakan." kata Sasuke.

"Hiks… kenapa baru sekarang, Sasuke-kun?"

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke yang sontak memeluk dan mencium keningnya. Keduanya lalu menghilang di balik asap berwarna putih.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di sebuah taman indah yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari Markas Akatsuki. Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di rerumputan nan hijau, dan Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh arti seakan menuntut perkataannya tadi.

"Baiklah. Saat Naruto mengucapkan kata teman. Jiwaku bergetar seakan ada kekuatan yang menerangi pribadiku yang gelap. Aku jadi bisa melihat semuanya."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mengancam kami dengan sangat mengerikan seperti tadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ini orang yang suka jaga image, Sayang. Aku ingin terlihat tetap keren seperti… kakak."

Sakura memerah saat Sasuke memanggilnya 'Sayang'. Lalu sweatdrop dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Dan ikut bersedih di akhir ucapan tersebut. Sontak Sakura memeluk Sasuke. Dan si Uchiha hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kakak juga mencintai konoha. Kakak pasti marah kalau aku membuat konoha berantakkan. Tapi jika tak ada aku, rencana Madara juga takkan berhasil. Jadi semua akan baik-baik saja." kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke… maaf."

"Kenapa? Sudahlah… tak usah pikirkan tentang racun ini. Uhm… maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Sakura?"

"Perkataanmu itu sudah sangat lama kunanti-nantikan, Sasuke-kun. Tentu saja aku mau."

"Sasuke, Sakura…?"

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Sasuke dan Sakura serempak.

.

.

.

(Markas AKATSUKI)

"Kabuto, kami pulang." kata Madara.

'kenapa Haruno lama sekali di dalam? Awas saja jika si Uchiha itu belum…'

"Sepertinya tadi ada tamu 'ya."

"Tidak."

"Uhm… ternyata seorang gadis. Apa dia orang yang bekerja-sama denganmu?"

"Aaa? Mungkin arwah konan," jawab Kabuto asal.

"Kau sedang berbicara dengan Madara Uchiha, Kabuto!"

"Bodoh…"

"Ternyata dugaanku benar, Penghianat. Dari awal kau ingin bergabung dengan Akatsuki aku sudah curiga denganmu!"

"Haha… seorang Madara itu ternyata bodoh."

"KABUTO! Siapa gadis itu? Jadi benar kau ingin menghianati Akatsuki? Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat… aku akan menghancurkan si penghianat! GYAHAHAA!"

Madara lalu mengaktifkan Mangekyo dan berniat menghabisi Kabuto. Tapi Kabuto tak mau kalah dengan mengaktifkan kekuatan edotensei dari orochimaru. Pertarungan berlangsung sangat sengit dan Madara juga sangat marah pada Kabuto. Mereka akan bertarung mati-matian. Sedangkan Zetsu hitam dan putih menjadi penonton setianya.

"Hey, Hitam. Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang dan siapa yang akan kalah?" tanya Zetsu putih kepada Zetsu hitam.

"Aku tak perduli. Yang jelas si kalah akan menjadi makanan kita. HUAHAHAA!" jawab Zetsu hitam sambil menatap Madara dan Kabuto sebagai Ayam dan Ular panggang dengan air liur yang melimpah.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Tapi kenapa kalian harus mati dalam waktu tiga hari?" tanya Naruto.

"Semua itu karena racunku," sesal Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Sayang."

"Aku juga boleh minta racunnya?" pinta Naruto dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Eh- kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin selalu bersama kalian. Tak kusangka… akhirnya kelompok tujuh bisa bersatu kembali."

"Hahahaha…" ketiganya tertawa bahagia.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Uwwaa… kenapa, Sakura-chan?

"hey, jangan ribut. Lebih baik kita pulang ke Konoha," kata Sasuke menjadi penengah.

"Ta- tapi, Teme?"

"Kau kan ingin menjadi Hokage," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto. Siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan menghapuskan image mutlak Uchiha walaupun sejenak, bahwa… "Uchiha itu dingin"

.

.

.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto berlari menuju Konoha. Ketiganya tampak bahagia dan berseri-seri ketika melihat gerbang Konoha tak jauh lagi. Tiba-tiba…

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Gaara…"

"Apa tujuanmu? Apa kau hendak menipu mereka?"

"Hn! Bukan ursanmu!"

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dan menuju konoha. Ketika Naruto berniat menyusul tangan Gaara pun mencegah Naruto dan kemudian Naruto menceritakan yang terjadi pada Gaara. Sasuke dan Sakura melanjutkan kembali tujuan mereka, yaitu… pulang.

.

"Sasuke. Apa kau menipu kami?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tidak akan. Aku menjawab begitu karena aku malas berurusan dengan mereka, Sakura."

"…"

Cup…

Sasuke mengecup kening kekasihnya itu lagi. Ia berkata, "Percayalah padaku, Sakura."

DRRrrtt…

Pintu gerbang Konoha pun terbuka. Sasuke merasa was-was akan tanggapan warga Konoha ketika melihat dirinya. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya untuk mengurangi rasa panik itu.

"Hey, lihat! Sasuke Uchiha! KYAA!"

"HUAA! Semuanya berlindung!"

"KYAA!"

Keributan terjadi dimana-mana. Semua orang memilih untuk tak keluar rumah. Tapi Sasuke dan Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing.

Tak lama sesudahnya Tsunade dan para shinobi senior dari Konoha Gakuen menghampiri mereka.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya, dan ingin bicara dengan kalian sekarang juga? Mana Naruto, Sakura?"

"UUWwaaa! Nenek Tsunade. Maaf terlambat. Tadi aku berbincang sedikit dengan Gaara." Kata Naruto yang berlari seakan khawatir ketinggalan bis seraya menarik tangan Gaara dengan tak berprikeNArutoan.

"Huft, huft, huft, huft. Ma- mahaf, Hokhage. She- sepertinyah shaya akhan dishini huntuk bebherapa hari lagi, karena hada beberhapa kepherluan." kata Gaara dengan bersusah payah, karena kehabisan nafas.

"Huh. Baiklah, Kazekage. Dan kalian bertiga keruanganku sekarang juga!"

'Cih! Wanita yang menyebalkan!' pikir Sasuke.

.

.

.

To be continued… -plak-

Cerita yang sangat gaje… Review please. XD


End file.
